I need you
by Eos-hime
Summary: Kagome soul cannot live like that... with Inuyasha thorn in the middle of them. Will she stay or return home or maybe there is someone who will need her. She will see Demon Lord other face - what he will see as she will be checking on little Rin?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope that you are all well and with time to spend for my creation...but...

First – I must admit that don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko-sensei is its brilliant creator), but if did Kagome would be only one in Inuyasha mind.

Second – If you ever read my stories before you already know – I'm a student, so there are times that I cannot post new chapter. I ask you to forgive me those times and wait until I can.

And for the most – I would like to have some reviews... its really helpful to know what you think.

About this story:

It's after anime ends – Naraku moved his heart to new location and Inuyasha with the rest are trying to find the _Infant _that is container. Problem is the fact that Inuyasha despite loving Kagome still haven't forgotten about Kikyou... Let's just say that on one of that night's that He went off Kagome find herself needed in different place.

I present you with...

**I need you...****

* * *

  
**

**Introduction**

**Need?**

That was full moon night, Kagome looked at the fire with plain look in her eyes. Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again, he would do so every time he spotted her Soul Collectors.

"And yet again he left when he believed that I'm sleeping. It's not like I don't know that she is here... we share the same soul after all." she looked at her friends, they slept peacefully "They knew that he will go – they know how will tomorrow look... that we will quarrel and I will 'sit' him." in her hand Shikon shard shined softly. She stood up to check on Shippo who mumbled something in his sleep. "I know that you are here." she didn't look back "I must say that it's quite a surprise, you must know that he isn't here... I cannot think of something that mere mortals could give to you, and..."

"And?" Sesshomaru asked interested

"You are not Naraku, who would capture one o us to lure Inuyasha." said Kagome still not lookeing at him as if she could bare to look.

"You are not looking at me." he didn't ask why, just stated

"Tonight I hate that scent. I hate..." she looked at the fire "Despite of being Shikon Miko I am a human, a woman."

Looking at her fragile figure he recalled Rin at that first day... human who wanted be loved and needed so much that came to a demon. "Would you help a demon?" he asked "True demon, not like my half bread brother or other powerless being." he looked at Shippo.

"Are you asking for help?" that moved something inside her, proud Demon Lord who would ask Miko for help, what could happen. "What happened?" she asked and he could tell that she was all better now, that she forgotten about Inuyasha – she was looking at him.

With one glace she could tell that he was worried about someone and knowing Sesshomaru it could be only one person "Did something happen to Rin?"

"I don't know... she isn't able to stand up." his voice was changed when he talked about the girl, Demon Lord loved that child. "And so even if I hate to ask you... I need you to help me."

"Need?" she asked softly "It's good thing that I couldn't sleep tonight. Take me to her."

Miroku stood up when they disappeared, he was a bit worried but he knew that it was best thing that could happen, Kagome was in desperate need... of someone who needed her. He was also shocked by Sesshomaru soft actions toward Kagome.

"I wonder who will return first..."


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter up...

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm free**

Kagome looked at little girl, that was simple cold – but how could he know. She smiled while putting wet cloth on girl forehead.

"Don't worry. It's just a cold." she assured "That will went off in few day's and my medicine will lower fever and pain." his eyes were on girl face.

"I didn't even knew that I should do that." he looked the cloth "I know nothing about humans."

"You are Demon Lord, so that's is to expected." Kagome covered girl with a blanket and changed cloth "I can stay here until she wakes up if you want."

"That half bread will be angry." Sesshomaru looked at her "But that works fine for me." Rin moved in her sleep, he looked as young miko lifted girls head on her own knees and petted girl head "Stay if you wish, Priestess."

"I have a name, it's Kagome." her eyes were still on the girl "I'm Priestess just in this time, once I will regain all Shikon shards I will return to be the true me."

"What do you mean by 'this time'?" Kagome heard and she thought that he was rather talkative this night

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you." she faced him with sad eyes "About the future from which I came."

With her story, step by step Sesshomaru finally understood her place in this mess with Naraku. She was the human girl who never saw a demon until she came here – human who was dragged into this fight against her will.

"It's not like that." she said looking at rising sun "I had a choice, but I returned. Also it was me who broke it in the first place."

"You still defend him... that half bread, human affection called love will never stop to amaze me." Sesshomaru knew that she was hurt – he didn't care for humans other than Rin, but his heart wavered 'cos of her sadness. "He is an idiot."

"I know."

**Few hours later, Inuyasha camp**

Miroku rubbed his head with careless smile, his cheek was already marked with Sango slap. He was looking towards mountains from which he felt Inuyasha power.

"I guess he will be first to return." said Sango while biting her lip "Well I think it's good."

"He is going to be mad." Miroku handed water to Shippo "But she went with Sesshomaru by her own free will – it's not like we could do something if she would dislike that."

"What bugs me it's why did he came to begin with." said Shippo "He isn't a person who would ask for help if you ask me."

"He isn't." agreed Miroku "That is why I hit her so much and she went."

Few minutes later Inuyasha returned. His eyes looked all over the place and...

"Where..." he started but specific scent changed the question "Was Sesshomaru here?"

"Yes, last night." said Miroku simply "He came to..."

"I don't care." snapped Inuyasha "Where is Kagome? I cannot sense her scent at all."

"Miroku just tried to tell you." Sango looked at him coldly "Sesshomaru came and then he and Kagome went off somewhere."

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed "How could you let..."

"No!" said Sango "How could YOU let that happen." she narrowed her eyes "It's not like any of us could fight Sesshomaru. Besides its not like she screamed for help."

"Were you with Kikyou last night?" asked Miroku

"We just talked." mumbled angrily Inuyasha

"But you weren't here. Don't get us wrong – if Sesshomaru would tried to take her by force we would probably died just to let her escape." Miroku was seriously pissed off this time "She is most precious of our team – we would never let her be taken just like that."

"Then..." now Inuyasha felt uncertain

"He asked if she can help him with something." Miroku stood up "And she said that she would. - That's all."

"Inuyasha." Sango wasn't looking at him "If you still act like that she will leave one day. I don't know to were and to whom, but she will."

Inuyasha frowned angrily, what that damn Sesshomaru wanted from her – and why did she came?

During that time Sesshomaru looked at miko sleeping face, she was now embracing Rin – both in deep sleep. That feeling in his chest was comfortable, to know that she is happy for now, the both are.

"That damn half bread – father would be angry if he would heard her story." he let his hand rest on woman head "Don't worry to much... you are still a kid."

He thought the same when he was leading her back later when sun was setting down, for him that girl was a child, a bit older than Rin – suffering from being not needed. He carried her with great care, holding close to him.

"We are back." said Sesshomaru and let go of her ignoring everyone else "You will handle this from now Kagome."

"Yes" she said and took off something from her bag "That is food made by my mother, Rin will like it." she handed it to him "You should try as well."

"Rin will be happy." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha "So you are back. I took care of her while you were gone... don't be stupid half bread." he said when Inuyasha put hand on his sword "I have no intention to fight for now, Kagome would be displeased." his eyes returned to miko

"Return to Rin – she will wake up soon." Kagome looked at the sky will he was going back "Thanks a lot."

"Humans are strange. It's you who helped." said Sesshomaru and disappeared.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha frown and looked at Miroku "Any sign of demons while I was away?"

"What were you doing with Sesshomaru?!" shouted Inuyasha "You are not to run off whenever you like!"

"You were not here either." stated Kagome "I'm free to do as I like – with your permission or not... I'm current Shikon Miko and..."

"What was Shikon Miko doing with a demon then?!" asked Inuyasha, still hearing his brother calling her by given name "Why is he calling you by name?"

"Inuyasha... sit!" Kagome looked at him sadly "He was kind enough to listen to me... I would like to see that in your face last night."

"How is the girl?" asked Miroku

"So, you did woke up. Well, she will be fine – just a cold." Kagome smiled "He was actually like a father."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome hand "Don't go off like that." his face covered in small blush

"What should I say to you?" she could smell Kikyou scent from the hand that he grabbed her "At least wash it up before touching me. I would be better not to hide while running to her – we are one soul..."

"Kagome..." he reach to touch her once more

"Sit!"

"Sango did you noticed" Miroku whispered "She is angry, but its different."

"I wonder what she told to Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's me... time to find out what will happen next...:)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The night and next day**

Kagome looked at fire, it was night already and Inuyasha sat on the tree, his black hairs were covering his face.

Miroku smiled "He disliked that you went off with his brother."

"I will do what ever I want Miroku." Kagome took off her Shard "Do you realize that Sesshomaru is only demon we met that don't desire to posses this. I know that for him its less than dust I cannot say the same about Inuyasha."

"I was wondering about that myself, he never tried to steal it nor he spoke of it."

"Even Inuyasha wish to posses it once I reform it." Kagome looked at fire sadly "I'm here for sole purpose of finding the rest of it. Naraku will be one day dead – what will I do then?"

During that time Inuyasha was bitting his lip not knowing what to do, thinking was always harder while in human form. This feelings were consuming him, rage toward his brother for touching Kagome for calling her by name... and need of ensuring that no other even look at her, let alone touch. Desire to hold her close to bath in her scent.

"What are you doing?" her soft voice vibrated in the air "Come down." Now matter what happened or how angry she was seeing him in such lonely state was to hard to bear with "I'm not angry any more."

Inuyasha jumped down to sit beside her "I hate new moon... on that night everything is being stronger." he reached out to put hand on her shoulder "My fear of not being able to protect."

"We can survive one night like that – we are no longer alone" Kagome looked back at the fire where Miroku got his slap from Sango "There is no need to worry."

"I know." he lowered his head and let it rest on her back "I'm not alone". He had to be sure, that she is here, so that fear of her gone wouldn't return.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome "Are you all right?" she turned to face him.

"I... no, it's nothing."

Kagome smiled softly and pulled his head down to her knees "Rest." Inuyasha heart stopped for a moment on being so close, his hand reached up to occupy her cheek "Inu..."

"I can hear you heart." his hand slipped down resting delicately on her chest... He no longer rested down, night wind played with his black hairs as he lifted his face up to meet Kagome's.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome froze, his hand massaged her chest through thin material and his face was so close. Other hand went by her back to drown in her hairs.

"Kagome" he captured her lips in kiss. The world was never so beautiful for Kagome like in that short moment, her nipples were hard under his touch and she began too feel dizzy. In Inuyasha arms she slowly landed on grass. "Kagome" he embraced her tightly and they both slept under starry sky.

**Next day, afternoon. **

"You look rather happy, Kagome..." said Sango

"I guess that in human form Inuyasha is more 'open' than usual" laughed Miroku.

"Mind your own matters." growled Inuyasha "I sense a demon near by."

"No shards." Kagome informed "But we should check it out."

"Yeah and in that village we may rest as well." pointed Miroku

It looked normal, but Kagome shivered once they entered "I have a bad feeling about this place, I can feel that..."

"Quit it! Let's look for that demon." said Inuyasha, he froze for a second "I'm going this way."

Kagome bit her lip and looked the other side, that presence was clouding everything else... black, empty being "It's here, Inuyasha!" but he wasn't there any more.

"What is here?" asked Sango "I don't feel anything"

"I can only feel..." Miroku looked toward side that Inuyasha run off

"Monk is right... He abandoned you again." bitter voice reached to Kagome "Kikyou is here."

"Infant." whispered Kagome

"You should give up Kagome, on the one who doesn't even see you." stated Kanna "Why don't you come with us?"

"He..." Kagome gave Kanna faint smile "Naraku won't treat me better."

"Let you anger out, he never treasured you as much as that dead Miko." Infant voice vibrated in the air "Hold me instead of him." Kagome was unaware of anything else accept of the Infant – staying so close that others couldn't attack.

"I... I wish..." her body moved on it's own

"Stop, Kagome!" Sango called out "Come to your senses, Inuyasha don't want you to..."

"He don't see me." her arms were almost embracing Infant...

"Stop!" strong arm grabbed her and pulled away "You don't want to be Naraku toy."

"I no longer know." Kagome buried her face onto his chest

"That half bread is off again... can he do anything right?!" Sesshomaru landed behind Miroku and Sango "If she falls into Naraku hands he will have almost whole Jewel and it Priestess."

"Take her." said Miroku, Sesshomaru looked at monk with shock written all over his face "Take her with you, she will be off use to find Naraku."

"Miroku, are you mad?!" Sango looked at Kagome who still stayed close to Demon Lord

"No, I'm feeling completely fine." Miroku picked up Kagome bag and handed it to Sesshomaru "Take her, it seams that you would protect her better. Without breaking her into pieces."

Demon Lord was still silent, but he kept the bag "Would you do that for me?" Kagome asked "Would you let me join you?" there was no response, but in next second they both disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm sorry to be so late with next chapter - but I had a hard time with my life and studies (second is alomst cleared, just one more exam and I will be fine for this academic-year). I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Source of power.**

Demon Lord took both girls to his castle, he was in hurry but in his opinion Kagome was in need of rest. That stupid half-bread didn't seam to care for her needs at all. In castle she was safe from Naraku – and that was first principle from now on. Rin was also happy to have some time to play with Kagome. Sevants were informed that Kagome is a Priestess of the Jewel.

"That Priestess is to be seen as a Lady of this Lands. As long as she is here only my orders are above hers."

That's what he told to his demons, they probably believed that he keep her there to have control over the Jewel. But that worked just fine for him.

"Why are we here?" asked Kagome after a week "Shouldn't we look for Naraku?"

"No, until you are able to protect yourself. I'm not my half-bread brother, I realize your value in this matter. If you were to fall in Naraku hands – that is over... tainted Jewel carried by a Dark Priestess that you would became – even I could have a trouble." he looked by a window where Rin played with few young demons "I want this world to stay as it is."

"You think of more that yourself in it." Kagome looked at him "In actual fact you want a world in which you could stay here with Rin and observe as she is maturing."

"I had chosen her long ago." Demon Lord smiled softly, Kagome judged that she is probably only one accept of Rin that saw that smile "She will be my bride – that is, if she will be wishing for it as well. Inuyasha is under impression that I have him 'cos of human blood. That's not very true, I don't hate humans... I don't kill them without a reason."

"I see." Kagome turned back "Then you hate Inuyasha for some other reason."

"My father had given him the sword I wanted, but even this is the reason. That half-bread doesn't understand, our father wish was to protect humans – and he his beloved half-human son cannot protect anyone. I hate those who are weak by their own choice."

Kagome stopped her breath for a second "Weak?"

"Yes, he didn't stand up for him mother and himself, he was so clouded and wishful for power that Naraku could use him and in a result he lost Kikyou... and now he is weak with his feeling toward both of you." Sesshomaru looked at the girl with worried eyes "Which gives you so much pain. He is weak."

"I see. So that's the reason."

"He still don't understand what is the source of his power – that sword he is holding... respond to his heart." Demon bit his lip "And he goes into _loving_ the one that he already lost."

Kagome left the room and sighed, that was the truth – she knew from the very first time that Inuyasha was able to properly use it – blade would respond only for pure feeling of protecting something dear and important, since for such sake it was made.

"My Lady, your bath is ready." human looking demon informed her with small bow "Can I be of any more service to you today?"

"I have one more request for you, Assaka." Kagome moved toward bathroom "I would like to speak with a demon who is familiar with Priestesses."

"I understand." Assaka bowed down "Shall I send him to your rooms?"

"Yes, and order him to wait for me. I have a few questions."

**During that time, Inuyasha camp**

Ever since Kagome left others had to deal with rather unhappy half-demon, he was restless and agitated. Now he sat on the nearest tree and didn't talk to anybody, sulking.

"You brought this upon yourself. Kagome is a human... what's more woman, from era which gives her free will and mind." Sango said for who knew which time "If you want her back you must ask her to come back."

"I won't ask. That would give him a satisfaction." mumbled angry Inu

"Then don't. I'm pretty sure that she is happy, Sesshomaru may give her much more than we ever could." commented Miroku after which he got cold glare from Inuyasha "That's true, he is strong and more composed than you – once he took her under protection so did all his demons. Which mean that she is under very various protection."

"Kagome." Inuyasha closed his eyes

**Flashback **

_Kagome lips were so soft and much more warm then Kikyou's ever been. Much more innocent. That night when he was a human, she held him close so he wouldn't be afraid... his hands could feel her beating heart and warm skin that responded to him even through material. Hard nipples that rubbed him while she breathed. Soft hairs and hands that went by his back._

"_Sleep Inuyasha, I'm right here and I always will be."_

**End of the flasback**

"Kagome" he hit the tree "Where are you?" he didn't voice it but in reality he was worried that Kagome might hate him now – he left her again when she need him the most, she was almost taken by Naraku. And what troubled him the most was the fact that she was with Sesshomaru – true and strong demon-dog... Lord of Western Land.

"She is Jewel Priestess – so even as human she may pass as those Lands Highest Lady." that was his greatest fear, that his elder brother took Kagome to make her his wife. "She may even agree, brother is devoted to tradition – so if he had chosen her, he would waver at all."

Miroku who listened to this from shadows smiled bitterly "You still don't understand Inuyasha." he whispered. "I don't think she would agree and even if she does, that would be 'cos of your actions. She needs protection and support – she wasn't involved in this, she shouldn't even be here in the first place. In addition she returned just for you... she comforted you, but the same hands that you embraced her you would next day reach out for Kikyou. People stronger that her would break..."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I'm more than Kikyou reincarnation **

Kagome looked at demon who was sitting before her. He knew much about priestesses and their powers, much more than she did. "So, at my current power level?" she put up silent question.

"I'm begging your pardon, but your current power level makes you look as incompetent Shikon Miko – not only you are younger but untrained as well. That is bound to happen, since in your time there is no need for Fighting Priestess and by following as far as I know you were not Prestess before coming here." Demon looked troubled "You are not lacking power, Shikon Jewel was residing in you for far to long to not leave a sign. In terms of power you are far beyond previous one, but her long training and knowledge."

"I'm more than her shadow – more than Kikyou reincarnation. I'm myself – I was living as free being until I came to this time. Shikon Miko or whatever you call me, I'm Kagome." Acting Lady of Western Land smiled "Position that Sesshomaru had given to me will help me to reach more proper level of skill."

"No doubt about that my Lady, myself and all others will help you in training your powers." seeing her shocked face demon continued "It may be strange for demons to help a Priestess, but as you are now – as Western Lands Lady – its not important who you are. Do what you wish is all you need to do."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled

"Not at all, our Lord gave us a task – to serve you... I'm simply doing as He said me too..."

**Month later**

Kagome looked for Rin who went off to woods to find new flowers, they were currently residing near to the city (few days ago they leaved the castle to look for Naraku) so she was worried if she met some humans (she knew that Rin was a bit afraid of humans). Kagome didn't look like her past self – her hairs were kept by high ponytail and old cloths were replaced by outfit resembling Sesshomarus. On her forehead, single stone shined strongly in the setting sun light – that stone was a sign for any being... for demons and humans, that she was a Lady of Western Lands, or a person who acted as one.

"Rin, Rin!" she was calling little girl "You are going to be late for a diner!" she entered village and stopped for a second, she looked toward biggest home in area and sighed "Not good moment, but they may know where she is."

"Lady, is there anything that we can do for you?" Village Elder stood before her, it was obvious that he came in a rush "We hope that we didn't do anything that might have offended Western Lord or Yourself." Kagome was a bit shocked that he recognized her at first look, but she realized that they are just one day away from castle, and soon he added this himself "Don't be shocked my Lady, Demon Lord of this lands don't attack us without a reason, so we are able to live peaceful lives. It's in our best interest to know of new matters. That stone" he looked at girl forehead "is a sign of power that you hold in your hands and display of Demon Lord affection toward you. Now then, may I know what brings Western Lands Lady to this humble village." man bowed down "As I said I hope that we did nothing to offend you."

"No, not at all. I'm simply looking for Little Lady Rin." Kagome smiled at him "Rin was looking for some flowers to pick up and didn't come back at time. So I think she might be somewhere nearby."

"Little Lady – child that Lord saved? Himm, I haven't seen anyone from outside, accept of those travellers and Yourself, but I will be sure to look" he bowed "I hope that you will find her soon, shall I send few men for this too?"

"That would be great help." she said and walked away "I will ask them about her, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo should remember her."

"She knows them." mumbled Elder and looked at people that observed scene "Be sure to not be rude towards them at any cost, if she knows them that would cost us much more than bad reputation among travellers."

Wit calm expression on her face Kagome went toward hut and opened doors "May grace of our Lord protect you." she whispered while looking at young woman who carried water toward inner room.

Woman froze but she composed herself in a second, she put what she carried down and bowed "Is there anything I do?" Kagome could say that she was afraid "I don't have much but if..."

"I won't take anything from you." Kagome bit her lip "I'm looking for a child, Little Lady went off by herself and I'm a bit worried that she might have put herself in danger."

"Oh, I will pray for her safety." assured woman "But she isn't here."

"You have guests, isn't that right?" Kagome made her way toward inner room "I would like to speak with them, they know Rin, so they may know..."

"I see, then let me..." woman went on ashed but doors were already open Sango rushed out and run toward Kagome – woman was shocked about such improper act and also saw this as act of treason. Before anyone could act an more she stood between Kagome and Sango "Stand away, improper behaviour toward Western Lands Lady is equal to death."

"Western Lands Lady?" Sango stood shocked, but Kagome just put her hand on woman shoulder

"That's fine, I know her." said Kagome to woman "But I'm grateful for your concern." woman bowed and left to not disturb her Lady "How are doing Sango? And Miroku?" she made few steps and petted Shippo head "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you saw Rin?"

"No, we didn't." assured Sango "But to confirm the matter... Western Lands Lady?!"

"Long story, but this position is best I could imagine..." Kagome froze for a second "He is coming." she looked toward the doors "Inuyasha is coming." Miroku could see sadness in her eyes "With Her scent on him... I hate it."

Doors opened and with great rush said Inu made his entrance "I sensed..." he froze with words on his lips as he saw her, she was looking... simply best ever.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome made few steps toward him "How is Kikyou?" she asked

"How dare you leave me without a word?" screamed Inuyasha "On top of that you went with him! I'm not going to let you in again." he was about to said something more but out of sudden he couldn't, he was pressed to the floor with great power, but she didn't even say a word.

"It would be better if you keep such word and behaviour to yourself." Kagome came closer, Miroku could see that she was at the verge of tears "I came to ask about something and all you do is screaming... I hoped that you at least missed me, but I see that you weren't." she put her hand on Jewel that shined on her forehead "Unbind." and once he could move again she observed as he got up.

"That stone..." Inuyasha gulped "That stone is..."

"Yeah." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha _collar _and played with it "I have not need for it any more." she turned her head and with one move she broke it – spell that kept him under her word. "You have no power against me now, I'm simply higher within your tribe." saying this hurt her, but she was angry – not only he kept to see Kikyou, but even didn't miss her at all. "I'm in hurry – I must find Rin." with those words she turned back and left the house.

Inuyasaha sat on the floor and looked at what left from his _collar _"Kagome...why? That was meant to be..."

"That marked you as hers." said Miroku "Contained her power, so even if she wasn't here you would feel if she was fine."

Inuyasah picked up each and every piece of it and kept close "Kagome." he knew what that Jewel was - _**hoshi-hanko**_ - seal of the star. That was a sign worn only by first woman among demons in Western Lands. "Kagome? Did you...?"

* * *

_As for used words:_

_hoshi - star_

_hanko - is seal that goes with person name_

I hope to see some reviews:)

hope you like it:)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry:) I was a bit busy, but finally...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**What Isshin said....**

Kagome was worried, Rin was nowhere to be found and she suspected worst – Naraku. But by the moment she was about to summon Sesshomaru one of the demons appeared.

"My Lady, we found Little Lady Rin." informed demon while bowing low and humble "We are terribly sorry that it took so long."

"Is she all right?" asked Kagome

"Yes, she is – at least it looks that way. She got into quarrel with few kids by this village – but its fine now." demon hold out his hand "Shall I help you in getting home My Lady?"

"There is no need." regal voice stopped the demon, Sesshomaru was now standing beside Kagome "You can go back, I will take Lady Kagome with me." demon disappeared in a second

"Why?" asked Kagome "I could return on my own."

"Next time, just summon me – Rin is precious to me, but you shouldn't went off on your own as well. Naraku may use something like that to get to you." Demon Lord gave her look that said '_better do as I say'_.

"I had demons with me." she replied

"Which you all send to look for her. Naraku knows you Kagome, better then you can imagine." he said, his face turned around toward the village "Is that smell what I think it is?" he asked "They are here, aren't they?"

"What can I say. Just my luck – but its fine... I had something to do anyway." she spoke of breaking the bond with Inuyasha "Now, we are both free. They were still just something that Kikyo made."

"They are here, monk and demon-hunter. And that little fox too." Sesshomaru moved a bit "Do you want to speak with them?"

"Yeah, they want me to explain few things." she looked at them "May I?"

"This Sesshomaru has nothing against it. We have an hour before a meal time. We can get as there in ten minutes, so you have some time to spare." he turned around and went away, to sit on a near tree.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with wonder "Should we think, that you and..."

"Stupid Miroku." Shippo laughed "Mommy didn't do _that_ yet." little fox jumped on Kagome

"He is right." Kagome sat down on the grass with kitsune on her knees "I just wear this for protection." she touched the Jewel on her forehead "I'm not the one that Sesshomaru wants as his Lady."

"Then why?" Sango taxed her up and down "You wear his colour and command his demons for gods sake."

"I'm a miko – and woman who can write, read and posses the knowledge of the future. I will do as a teacher for the future Lady." she laughed "In exchange for his protection. Apart from that I'm useful in Naraku matter – just as you said Miroku." Kagome looked at them with calm face "And one more thing, he isn't as bad as he seams to be. He doesn't hurt humans if he doesn't have too... he cares for me in his own way – after all he let me wear this." she rubbed the Jewel "I don't expect anything more from him, then simple protecting me and Shikon until this mess ends. He even promised me that he would protect the Shikon after its complete again – and me, if I wanted to stay." Kagome smiled in Demon Lord direction "He is a good man in many ways – and resembles his father – even if he doesn't want to say it himself."

"Is Rin the one you are teaching?" asked Sango

"Yes, I think they will be great together. He loves her and she doesn't see anything accept of him." Kagome stood up "I guess we should go." Sesshomaru was there in a blink of an eye ready to take her "See you..." she gave sleeping Shippo to Sango.

"You can take him." Sesshomaru said "My castle is big enough to have one more child in. He can play with Rin too."

"Can I?" she jumped up like old Kagome would do and hugged Demon Lord "Sorry."

"Its fine. I liked the growl he made at the sight of this." Sesshomaru pointed at the tree on which Inuyasha was observing them.

"Then, shall we go?" asked Kagome and rested her frame on him, he picked her up along with Shippo she carried and left.

**Month later**

Kagome was finally understanding her powers, demons had shown her various ways of using miko-powers, they even found an old priest and had him arrive at borders of castle. As of now, he was leaving, after two weeks of intense training.

"Well, Lady Kagome you should be careful." he stated "I don't know why they are helping you, but those are demons."

"I'm fine. That's a deal between me and a Demon Lord – very proud Lord at that. Breaking his word is not in his blood." Kagome smiled at the old man "I'm grateful that you came Master Isshin. It's one to learn about demons from demons, but there are things about miko powers that demons cannot know."

"Indeed." man assured "Your power is great. Now that you have knowledge – I myself would choose you as Shikon Miko."

"That is already decided." Kagome smiled "Despite of wanting or wishing."

"You still hadn't told me – why are you so sad, you are child with a great power – sweet and bright – really beautiful woman too. You are living under demon protecting, 'cos you are hunted by a bad demon." Kagome nodded "But despite of that you should be happy, Demons are calling you a Lady – so their master thinks of you much. If he is a Demon Lord he can make you one of his kind, if you love him that is..."

"What I wear on my forehead was meant for this Lands Lady – but I'm not Sesshomaru wife." she said to the priest, he looked somewhat relieved "But I wasn't in love with him either, so its not why I'm sad. Lord of this Land, had help me out while I was in trouble, that's all."

"I see." Priest smiled softly "Then why? You said that you may have to unite the Shikon soon, you must know that you have to have a pure and clean heart then. If you will be hunted by something from the past..."

"Don't worry too much." Kagome smiled while standing up "Shall they take you back?" two demons appeared and waited for Kagome orders.

"No, I will be fine." Priest said "My village was terrified enough last time." he notice that Kagome eyes harden "No, they didn't do anything." he assured "It's just people fear."

"If that's the case." Kagome bowed down "Thank you for teaching me, despite of everything."

"It was a pleasure." man turned back to head home "In fact you had shown me something new as well, Lady Kagome. That no all demons are bad ones – I will keep that in mind."

"Kirke, Tatsui... we are going home." said Kagome, female demon lifted her up and they moved fast, in demon speed.

"Great, indeed – her name will be passed for generations, of that I'm sure." said old Priest, his face was tear between many emotions "But as she is now..." he could feel that someone arrived "Who are you?" he didn't move an inch from the spot he stayed "You have the same power as the girl I spoke with just now."

"Priest, had you seen Kagome?" man eyes shown shock at the resemblance "Is she safe?"

"Are you caring part of her soul?" Priest moved his hand making holy sign "You should give it back to her."

"I'm Kikyo." stated woman "It will return to her as I end my task."

"So, you are past Shikon Miko." Isshin said more to himself "What do you want?"

"I just came to make sure that she is safe. If Naraku gets her... its all over." Kikyo sat down "She may dislike me, but I wish her no harm. Especially if that would give Naraku more power."

"You can rest assured." Priest turned back and started to walk away "Lady Kagome has great protection and powers that surpasses yours, despite having her soul split in two."

"But it won't be enough." Kikyo said while looking at man back "As long as she won't make up with Inuyasha, her heart will be clouded as long as she won't do that."

"Nor her, nor you posses the calm heart you will both need." and with that he left her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Demon Lords**

Sesshomaru looked down from the windows of his study-room, Rin and Kagome were playing in the garden along with few demon kids. Shippo had already used to living in the castle and gave no troubles – in a way he was more grown up than Inuyasha, at least that's what Sesshomaru thought. His eyes returned to the messenger from the east, male demon was waiting for his response with respect and humbly bowed his head as he was looked at.

"I don't think I can go right now – leaving those Lands at such time would be bad. Naraku would use this opening against me, I'm personally involved after all." he smiled at youngster shock "This Sesshomaru has better idea – how about holding a meeting in here? We have nothing against it as long as our rules would be kept. Just make it clear – on my lands humans are not an animals to hunt or kill, I have made statements regarding such matters long ago and this Sesshomaru never breaks his word." he said while thinking about other matters '_She would be upset if anyone died with those shards as the reason, too many people died already on both sides, humans and demons. As of now she must not stray from her path, this girl – is the key to kill Naraku, so its our best interest to protect her and respect her presence.'_

"I will relay this message to my master and he will be sure to deliver your word to other Lords Sesshomaru-sama." young demon looked up and gathering all his guts he asked "This girl down there, the older one – who is she, Sesshomaru-sama? We heard that you took human ward, but one we heard about would be that younger one."

"That was quite rude." Sesshomaru looked at him with a bit hard expression "Calling her as 'this girl' won't do." on this doors opened and one of the servants entered "What is it?"

"Lady Kagome asked for your presence my Lord. Lady had sensed something and says it's very important." Sesshomaru nodded and without a word ordered to two lower demons to stay at his room, he himself left in great hurry..

"Lady Kagome?" asked messenger

"Hai, Our Lady Kagome is very powerful – so if she says its important..." servant stopped and looked at male demon "It means what you think it do – our Master Had finally took woman as his future mate... only Lord Sesshomaru orders are higher then hers."

"Lady of those Lands." he whispered, form the window he noticed that demons were keeping distance now as if they were afraid, little girl run of to the near spring to get water and powerful ice-like Sesshomaru-sama was kneeling down with that human resting on his body

"Yes, in deed – she is the Queen in this castle." servant smiled

"Lowly human?!"

"Watch your mouth." servant moved closer "One more words of this kind and you are not leaving this castle in one piece, messenger or not. This human – is one that carries our master sign and that's enough for us. She is not just any human as well."

"In deed." cold voice came from the doors, Sesshomaru was caring Kagome in "There is something that she has to tell to you apparently."

"Naraku has his eyes set on many places, not only Sesshomaru domain – if you plan on having a meeting you should hurry up and also have some guards left behind just in case. His demons moved toward many directions all of the sudden, Incarnations as well – so something big is about to begin." girl voice was weak but hard as she spoke those words "His darkness is defiling Shikon Jewel even more that up until now. To the point of reaching out to my shard Sesshomaru. Infant moved from its hiding place too, it may be the only chance for us to act – if we destroy the Infant Naraku will be a whole lot weaker." Kagome face was twisted in pain "Have someone bring me my herbs, I need to prepare something. Also someone should go to the Wolf Tribe Den and tell Kouga to not use his shards for a while, he should come here so I could check on them, if Naraku gets him we are in trouble. Kohaku is with Kikyo so it should be fine." she instructed and looked at Demon Lord "Your guest looks a bit off now, was it too much of a shock?"

"No, it's just... what can you know about demons?" messenger asked directly

"Ahh, that – well I know 'cos you are all moved by one desire and this desire of yours is linked with my mission too." Kagome said, he noticed two things. First was a stone on her forehead – mark given to the Lady of this land – and second was the aura around her.

"Miko..." he moved a bit

"Shikon Miko." she corrected softly "That's what humans and demons are calling me."

"Which makes her more than a human." Sesshomaru said calmly "She gave you words of advice, it would be better to listen to her – Kagome knows Naraku very well, after all she was dealing with him ever since this started."

"I see. I'm sorry for my remarks. I shall inform Lords of this and also of Sesshomaru-sama request. I'm sure that they will do as You asked, Sesshomaru-sama and... Kagome-sama." messenger bowed and left. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was trying to get up with the help of her servant.

"Rest, but what worry me is your reaction to this – what did you felt?" he asked while sitting down next to Kagome "Should I summon a priest or miko?"

"No, I will be fine – the trouble is Naraku... as I said he send his minions to many direction and also his power is growing – Shikon is giving him a lot more power then before. Is it 'cos of the time... I wonder."

"Time?" Sesshomaru was confused

"I mean the amount of time that Shikon is apart from me – well any miko that would be able to purify it. It may also be the time give to him for finding out how is it working. It's bad – either way." Kagome frowned "We have no time, we should get going soon. I wanted to train with the sword a little more, but I guess that my arrows will have to be enough."

"We will leave as soon as we end meeting with Lords." Sesshomaru said "I asked them to come here – they should know more about Naraku. This way we may have more chance to get a rid of his demons, especially since you said that he is moving a lot."

"Sure." Kagome looked at him with a stern face "Which means you want me to act as your future mate here, as they will arrive."

"Since they are demons they will know that you are still pure – we must have a reason for me keeping you here, so yes. A Lady of this Lands – with Rin as your younger sister, which explains her presence with me for so long. We must appear powerful to them, that will give us advantage."

"I see, I understand – then I will be doing as you told me too. We may even case my order to skip formalities. So I would appear as a true Lady. Kouga will come as well – since he has a few words about Naraku to say. Maybe we should get Miroku and Sango as well."

"That would mean one more person as well." Sesshomaru said '_Well, that's for you to decide – I'm nothing but one who protect you.' _he was shocked by this, slowly he got to respect this girl more and more, she was very strong woman and had power to rule over the Land. _'Well, it will do good for Rin – I hope that she can learn about this from Kagome.' _

"Well, Inuyasha has a word in it too – Kikyou was killed by Naraku after all. Calling her in would be rather bad, but only him..." she wondered "What do you think?"

"I don't mind, after all they been with you all this time – so they may pass as your guards. But you are right dead priestess is not welcome here – her scent would hurt us to the point of despair, not to mention that you would be unhappy."

"There is no need to be so concerned with me – I was thinking of the same – she as you said carries the scent of death and soil she was made of." Kagome closed her eyes "I don't mind then, summon them for this meeting – they have a lot to say. But make the rules clear to them... we don't want a fight during this, do we? Your brother is hot headed."

"Half-brother" corrected Sesshomaru "But yes, he will act with respect toward you and don't speak with you in private."

Kagome mumbled something in response, but she was falling asleep so Demon Lord just stood up and went of to give out the orders.

In deed response came very fast – all Lords decided to come and talk, or maybe they wanted to see the human who was able to 'bind' Sesshomaru. They knew very few things about Naraku and they wondered why would they have to stay alerted, but they followed Kagome request. Few days later Sesshomaru castle was ready to take them in – servants were on alert and guards were ready to take action any time.

Kagome was looking at the mirror with shock written all over her face, this kimono was great – so beautiful... delicate and soft. Dark blue with white obi, few marks on the material were marks of the West Kingdom and Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled at her servant "This is beautiful."

"You are a Lady." demon put small diadem on her hairs, stone was put into it "You are our Lady, so you must look as good as it is possible. They will expect that form Sesshomaru-sama future mate."

"I know." Kagome put on her shard of the Shikon "Sesshomaru said to wear it openly, didn't he?"

"Yes, since we are announcing who you are Lady Kagome." servant said "None will attack you in open, while other times we will always be with you, so its fine. "

"Has Kouga arrived yet?" asked Kagome "I would like to purify his shards before, if they tainted he must get them clean before Lords can see it. Naraku may spy on us and wants to use this opportunity."

"Yes, he is waiting for you in main hall."

**An hour later**

Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru in huge hall where they awaited other Lords, Rin was also wearing formal kimono and sat between the two of them, she was playing with Shippo (since Sesshomaru asked for his presence as well). The picture was great – as if they were royal family...

"Well, I think we are ready." Kagome smiled and nodded to one of the servants "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, you may lead them inside." Sesshomaru turned his head in her direction once more "Just do what you think is right, if you will have enough just tell me – I will arrange so you could leave."

"I'm not weak." kagome laughed "But thank you." she frowned as doors opened "Let them come, I had saw worst things then Demon Lords – and I was less protected then today." she whispered to him "As long as I'm with you – I will be fine regardless of the situation. Also Kouga, Sango, Miroku won't let anything bad happen to me."

"Aren't you forgetting that rather pathetic Inu-demon who is my half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked "As we are at that... where is Kouga?"

"He will enter at the end – to make an impression." Kagome chucked "We are whispering in Lords presence, they are looking at us." Sesshomaru turned his head and tried to speak , but Kagome went ashed "We are sorry for acting this way, It was not our intention to ignore such a great guests." Kagome said calmly "We were just disputing when to send children away for rest." Kagome put up a smile and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is still not used to the fact of having such young creatures with me – I hope that you as an eldery will forgive us." he went along

Lords said nothing for the time, they headed for places prepared for their rest, three Lords and their wives were eyeing this strange family, as Rin and young kitsune kissed Kagome and bowed to Sesshomaru. A couple of servants took them away.

One of the lords stood up then and moved before Sesshomaru "With this gift we hope to celebrate your engagement with the Lady." Lizard demon opened package to showed pieces made of finest gold and stones "East means no harm to the Master of this Land and his Lady, please consider this as a gift of friendship."

"We accept the gift and your friendship." Sesshomaru said

"Yes, we shall assure the same from our side. West means no harm to lads of the East." Kagome said"We hope for a good relation between our two Empires, no frankly speaking – our four Empires." Kagome said in calm voice "I may be skipping important part, but please can we move onto the matter, there is no time – you all should head home tomorrow so..."

"This is rash Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled softly it was getting interesting "But still I believe my Lady is right in this. Just to not skip anything of greatest importance – Lord of the East

Unagi-sama and his Lady Mizuko-sama, please meet my Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled as her servant gave her the sign that others arrived, everything was ready – now, what was left... get those Lord to understand situation and act fast.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter - it speeded up a little, but its far from the end.

Review:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**When she have to claim her place...**

Kagome looked at Lords with wonder, the question if they were really trustworthy or maybe if it was mistake all along attacked her mind, but then again even if they were to break the rules it would be after Naraku death – if they realize how powerful he is, they will put him as a priority. Master of the East Lord Unagi, Lord of the South Kazemari-sama and Shironnaki of the North... she had names memorized before they came.

"The rest of our guests arrived just now." Kagome said softly "May they enter Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru has nothing against it, it was you who called them." he said

After hearing that Kagome linked her eyes with the servant by the doors and nodded softly, Inu-demon opened the door and announced "Inuyasha of the Moon House and his familiars." Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru who put his hand on her shoulder with gentle whisper "Don't worry, you are ready to do it, we have no other choice."

"I know." her hand rose up to link with one that Sesshomaru laid on her "I changed." but the spite of this her heart was squeezed painfully at the moment '_I have no time for feeling like this, I'm not plain Kagome at the moment.' _she observed like they entered, Inuyasha with his hand on the sword as if he expected an ambush, Sango who seamed a bit uneasy – nothing strange here since she was killing youkai since she could walk and this place was full of them and Miroku who came to the front and first stopped before Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome I'm happy to see you in good health." his staff was now on the ground and he was kneeling with his hand on it, his head lowered. When Sango went after his example and Inuyasaha stood closer (with his hand still on his weapon) he continued "It's an honour to be of service to you again. How can we serve you, Lady Kagome?" before Kagome had a chance to speak Lord Unagi voiced what everyone were thinking.

"What is going on here? This half-bread and those lowly humans were summoned as well?!" he was obviously angry at the fact, Inuyasha growled and slowly started to pull his sword out...

"Yes, that exactly the case." Kagome said calmly "Inuyasha you will not split any blood in this place." her voice was cold and emotionless, upon hearing that half-inu ears dropped and he looked away. '_Kagome hates me now, what should I do. Sesshomaru is going to claim her, what will I do then_?' he asked himself.

"Lord Unagi I would prefer if you stopped using such a words toward them." Sesshomaru stated coldly "Those were summoned by our future mate and we agreed to it."

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but I thought that you cast away this..." Unagi stopped not knowing what to say, since Sesshomaru face was showing anger."

"This Sesshomaru is not very fond of his half-brother, but he happens to be related to Naraku case more then any demon in those Lands. And..." Sesshomaru eyes were like those of ice "He is still of the Moon House, in this palace he is of Lord brother rank – don't forget this."

"I assure you I won't." said Unagi, but his eyes were full of discontent "What about those humans if I may ask?"

"Those humans are my guards, along with Inuyasha they used to protect me for a long time." Kagome said "Miroku, Sango you may stand up." she looked upon them "I had summoned you to plan our next move against Naraku. He recently moved a lot, didn't he?"

"Yes, he is probably trying to seize more space to prepare an ambush." Miroku said "On You my Lady, Kouga and Kohaku."

"Probably at Kikyo as well." Sango suggested "She is his target too, after all she knows about Jewel and has power over it."

"I know. She is waiting by the borders – you should join with her tomorrow and look after Kohaku, I don't worry about him so much since with her he should be safe." Kagome said and turned to Lords "Its about time for you to know who Naraku is and what he wants to do – I believe that you will see then that its important matter to all of us. Let me show you... what he can do." her hand rested to Shikon Shard and she called upon her powers to show the images take from her mind. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha think of what Naraku did to you so I could show them." more images went by their minds.

"This power..."

"Miasma... with so extreme darkness."

"Dark Jewel..."

Lords eyes were full of shock and maybe a bit of envy toward that power resting in the hands of half-demon. Kagome smirked at that "I won't let you take this power for your personal gain, but I can assure you that if we take him down your Lands will be safe." she said "As he is now, with so many demons at services and so many incarnations, he is too much for one Lord alone."Kagome assured "Sesshomaru, my future mate is strong – but with Naraku lies and traps he still didn't managed to kill him. Naraku is not a true demon – he was created from human being so he is not fighting openly like you do. His personality is that of human and humans can be more of a demons than you."

"You are saying strange thing for a human miko." Shironnaki said

"I saw demons who protected humans and humans who tried to kill half-demons only 'cos of who they are. I can see that humans aren't as pure as they think they are and that all demons are not as evil as humans believe." Kagome stood up and went toward the Lords "That's why I called you here, this is a demon problem, but caused by a human who turned into demon, out of his own malice and greed. I intend to end this, so we could all return to our lives – for humans as a Miko and for demons as a Lady of those Lands." she spoke with pride knowing that it would be taken well.

"I see, Sesshomaru you have taken a good mate for yourself." Shironnaki said while smiling and extending his hand toward Kagome "Lands of the North will aid you in this, Lady of the West."

"Sesshomaru was lucky, I can sense a great power in you. Pups you will give him will be powerful and hopefully as beautiful as you, Lady of the West." Kazemari took her hand and kissed her palm softly while Sesshomaru growled ordering him to case such actions "I mean no harm Sesshomaru of the West, I will aid you in this to see the true power of Shikon Miko by my own eyes. That Naraku made a mistake when he attacked one of us, by what I saw he caused a lot of pain to your mate as well. Our Ladies are to be treasured by every demon alive, those who attack them shall burn in our anger." Kazemari made a little bow toward Kagome "He will pay, Lady of the West – be sure of it."

"Thank you." Kagome returned the gesture and smiled which made the two Lords blush on her

"She is indeed a lovely creature, Sesshomaru." Kazemari said "Protect her well, she will be a treasure of your Lands."

"She already is." Sesshomaru assured "How about you Lord Unagi?"

"I will obey the will of our council, this Naraku seam to be dangerous." Lord said while looking at Kagome with empty eyes

"My Lady, my Lord..." maid appeared in great rush "The ambush on the children."

"What!?" Kagome moved toward her in hurry "Are they all right?"

"Yes, Lord Kouga was on the watch as You requested, so they didn't even woke up." inu-maid looked at her Lady "Those were not Naraku minions, his insects were nowhere to be found, nor the scent of the incarnations."

"I see. Summon Kouga to us, I will ask him directly." Sesshomaru responded instead "Double guards around kids rooms and check on the guards."

"Yes, my Lord!" inu-demoness responded and moved away "It will be as you ordered. Anything else I should do?" the question was directed to Kagome

"I wish for one general to be placed in children guards." she said and Sesshomaru nodded with concerned face "It's all."

"Yes." demoness moved to take care of the orders

"Do you think that it may happen again?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes." Kagome eyes landed on Sango "Would you go to them? I would be calmer if you did."

"Yes." Sango looked around and out of the blue another demon appeared to show her the way

"Thank you." she looked toward Sesshomaru "If it wasn't Naraku, then it was one of the demons related to our Kingdoms. West demons would try to do such a thing, but I would be sad if it turned out to be one of you."

"Are you saying that we would break the pack, you filthy little..." Unagi stopped horrified at what he said out loud "I'm..." he didn't managed to end Sesshomaru was now holding his neck as if older demon was a toy "Sesshomaru..."

"Lord Unagi that was uncalled for, Lady Kagome adopted children were attacked by a demon – its natural that she would consider us to be a cause of this, since as a Lady she must not doubt her own subjects." Kazemari said calmly "but I assure you my Lady we would break a pact, if by any chance one of us did he would be striped of his honour as a Lord, especially if ones attacked were children of other Lord."

"I know, I didn't intended to accuse you. We will know soon enough, when Kouga arrives." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who waited for her decision about Lord Unagi "Sesshomaru its fine, let him go." Sesshomaru did as she asked and returned to his position, Kagome looked upon Ungai and said "If I wanted to punish you I have my own power to do so – do you ever call me this way again, or as a Lady of the West I will have to fight for my honour... to death." his eyes still didn't shown any emotion, Kagome moved away from him and looked at other Lord who seamed to be shocked.

"You are in deed a proper Lady for the West." Shironnaki looked at her amazed "We look forward to fight by your side, Lady Kagome."

"Yes, you should have been born as a Demoness." Kazemari prised her words and actions

"It's an honour." Kagome replied

"Kagome... - sama." voice from the entrance stopped the conversations

"Kouga, we are grateful for your work today." Kagome said "Were you hurt?"

"No, its all right. I'm sorry – but I think I cannot help you much more – that kind of a demon appears everywhere, so its hard to point from where it was."

"I see." Kagome went toward Kouga and to Lords shock she gently touched his legs "They are fine, so it truly wasn't Naraku."

"It didn't smelled of him at all. Besides..." he helped her up "Naraku would try to kidnap them, not to kill them."

Lords realized the only reason for which she would kneel down next to other male – this young demon was one of her servants and he carried the Shards of Jewel to protect her pups. Even 'thu the truth was a bit different that was what Kagome wanted them to believe – that she was strong and had many demons at her disposal even without Sesshomaru.

**Inuyasha inner thoughts **

_Is she Kagome? My Kagome was different – as she is now, even with her existence as human miko... she is Lady of the West. That fierce fire in her eyes, that scent that makes all gathered here shiver in anticipation – all that will belong to Sesshomaru. How did that happen? Kagome was mine, she was thinking only of me..._

_Sesshomaru will take her away, I don't want that..._

His demon cried inside _**Take her back to us! The one who wanted us as we are, claim her as ours!**_

_What can I do? If she was to choose, she would pick him now. The Lord of the West, who cloth her in the silk and jewels, has servants to protect and work for her. What I can give to her? I don't even have a hut so she could rest inside._

_**She is ours! Don't just stand here. **_

_All I did was to make her suffer, if I would break the peace she is in Kagome would hate me even more._

_**You are wrong, we want her – both you and I!**_

_I just want her to be happy even if it would be with him not me._

Inuyasha looked at her once again, as she spoke with Lords sitting by Sesshomaru side, she was radiant – so much that other Lords could notice that. Ladies observed her with caution but seamed to like her as well, at least there was no malice in their eyes.

_That Unagi may try something, I would have sworn that it was he who ordered to attack kids – we must observe him._

_**That low life will not hurt her, if he attept to try, then...**_

_Yes, if that happens, then we will protect her.**  
**_


End file.
